


Happy Kids

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Incest, Love/Hate, Mila is an Idol, Minor Violence, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: L'ultimo singolo della sorella contiene insinuazioni esplicite che Duma non può accettare, se vuole mantenere intatta la propria reputazione.





	Happy Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la settima settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Euterpe, la musa della musica.
> 
> Ammetto che i limiti di tempo della settimana, nonché la stanchezza diffusa (Dio, che mese allucinante questo marzo), mi hanno portata a sviluppare l'idea in modo un po' più frettoloso del previsto. Ma devo dire che serve per una buona base per eventuali sviluppi futuri di una long più ampia, quindi intanto eccola qui! Grazie a chi leggerà, non siate troppo severi ^^

Quel maledetto motivetto continuava a martellargli in testa.

_You used to think mom and daddy loved you more, / but in truth I knew I loved you above all_. 

Abominevole. Una rima scontata, pessima metrica, significato becero e potenzialmente dannoso. Non che fosse una novità, nelle canzoni di Mila, ma questa volta si era spinta davvero troppo oltre.

Duma era furioso.

_You used to think mom and daddy…_ zittì la voce incantevole della gemella con un brusco cenno della testa. Che armonia  abusata, in mille altri l’avevano composta prima di lei. Tutto quel talento buttato in stupidità e frivolezze. Guardarsi intorno non lo aiutava per nulla a distrarsi: se da un lato sapeva che il camerino di Mila  allo studio era l’unico luogo su cui davvero si potesse fare affidamento per trovarla, dall’altro i profumi stucchevoli che lo riempivano e ogni traccia di lei che lo circondava gli facevano venire solo di più la nausea. Valanghe di trucchi accumulate sul tavolo, lo specchio circondato da lampadine rotonde come quello di una diva del cinema, vestiti sparsi in disgustoso disordine, locandine dei suoi concerti e qualche trofeo che stava già iniziando a prendere polvere.

_Happy Kids_ , si chiamava quell’ultimo singolo che stava facendo impazzire il Giappone, malgrado la sua indicibile banalità. E stava avendo un discreto successo anche all’estero, complici quelle stupide frasi a effetto in inglese che aiutavano la canzone a rimanere inchiodata nella memoria. E nel suo cranio, che quasi scoppiava.  Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, pregando che il ritmico rumore dei suoi passi si sostituisse a quelle fastidiose note elettroniche e distorte; perfino un triangolo che batteva il tempo aveva più anima di quella robaccia.

 

L’arrivo di Mila fu preannunciato dalla sua risata cristallina, in risposta a una battuta che Duma non poté sentire, ma che era pronto a scommettere che non fosse affatto divertente. Si fermò ad attenderla a braccia incrociate e lei, spalancata la porta con un risolino, si bloccò sulla soglia sgranando gli occhi  coperti da lenti a contatto verde smeraldo.

Con estremo disgusto, Duma notò subito che teneva per mano Celica, una delle quattro ragazzine più giovani di lei di almeno sei anni che le facevano da lecchine nella loro cosiddetta “band di idol”, che non era altro che un teatrino improntato tutto su di lei. La stava portando in camerino e, notando la delusione sul viso di entrambe, Duma non ebbe difficoltà a fare due più due: dopo le prove, la sua cara sorellina si stava per concedere un piccolo premio. Se ne faceva una al giorno, delle sue amichette? Credevano tutte di essere speciali per lei?

– D-Duma… ciao! – fu rapida a trillare Mila dopo solo qualche secondo di sgomento, con un sorriso bianchissimo e tutto zucchero – Che deliziosa sorpresa! Celica, tesoro… ti dispiace…?

– No, figurati – mormorò a testa bassa la ragazzina. Era chiaro che in verità le dispiaceva, ma si affrettò a sgattaiolare via, soprattutto dopo l’occhiata gelida che Duma le lanciò.

Mila si chiuse la porta alle spalle e girò la chiave nella porta. Previdente, o forse stolta. Lui non poteva garantire per le proprie azioni.

In quel periodo, la sua gemella portava i lunghi capelli lisci, che al naturale sarebbero stati castano scuro come i suoi, tinti di verde menta e sciolti sulla schiena, dopo essere passata per una fase di ricci blu e un’altra coi codini viola. Portava un vestitino succinto, rosa, con la gonna a balze così corta che un qualsiasi movimento inavvertito avrebbe svelato le mutandine e un corpetto che le sospingeva i seni in alto donandole almeno una taglia in più. Le calze alte fino a metà coscia e le scarpette da scolaretta avrebbero dovuto darle un’aria innocente e attirare anche quei pedofili che cominciavano a perdere interesse in lei, a quasi ventiquattro anni,  ma Duma era ben lontano dal farsi ingannare.

– Mi tolgo le lenti – disse lei, incamminandosi verso il suo specchio a testa alta e con il petto bene in fuori, gettando i piedi appena all’indentro. Duma si scostò per farla passare, fissandola con sdegno dall’alto della propria maggiore statura – Mi vuoi parlare, fratellone? Ti è piaciuta la mia ultima canzone?

_Piccola perfida serpe._

– È rivoltante – ruppe infine il proprio silenzio, cercando di controllare il tremito di furia nella propria voce – Mi sta _danneggiando_.

– Oh? E perché mai? – cinguettò lei, seduta sul suo basso sgabellino, intenta a sfilarsi con gesti esperti le lenti. Una parte di lui desiderò che si graffiasse la retina con le unghie ben curate, per sentirla urlare.

– Mila, non tollero che tu faccia l’oca o la bambina con me. Ho già concordato con il tuo agente di organizzare un’intervista in cui smentirai qualsiasi sotto testo incestuoso la gente legga tra le tue volgarissime righe.

– La gente pensa quello che vuole in ogni caso – replicò Mila, riponendo il porta lenti su un piccolo ripiano, ma continuando a dargli le spalle – E lo scandalo li diverte.

– Beh, non diverte _me!_

La fece trasalire. Odiava quel suo modo di farsi piccola di fronte alle sue grida rabbiose, sgranando gli occhi come un cervo in mezzo alla strada davanti a un’auto; passava sempre per quello violento, per l’uomo irragionevole e crudele, ma senza alzare la voce quella _maledetta puttanella_ non lo ascoltava…

– Ho una reputazione vera, al contrario tuo! – continuò a tuonare, avvicinandosi a lei in tutta la propria altezza – Il _mio_ ambiente non tollera la tua amoralità! E questa è solo l’ultima delle vergogne che hai portato sul _mio_ nome!

– È anche il _mio_ nome! – gridò lei di rimando, provando ad alzare la testa, gli occhi castani che luccicavano di lacrime di coccodrillo – E posso farci quello che voglio. Far divertire le persone. Farle ballare, sognare…

– … farsi le seghe sui tuoi poster, sì – ringhiò Duma, in un impeto di disgusto e gelosia – Ti vendi proprio come una troia, Mila, con la scusa dell’altruismo, ma sei tu la più egoista e la più meschina di tutti, e la tua vita è solo _immondizia_.

Aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma non fu pronta a trovare le parole.

– Credi di “aiutare” la gente, e invece le riempi il cervello di spazzatura e di vuoto, di farfalline di cocaina e voglia di scopare, e lo _sai_ quanto fai _schifo_. Hai studiato in Europa tanto quanto me, conosci la musica _tanto quanto me_ , ed eppure la infanghi e poi ti ci rotoli sopra…

– E a cosa serve la tua supposta _musica istruttiva_ se nessuno la ascolta perché si addormentano appena inizia? – lo provocò lei, ma con la saggezza di scostarsi da lui in anticipo, allontanandosi dove non avrebbe potuto schiaffeggiarla. Si sentiva paonazzo e livido insieme di rabbia e orgoglio ferito – Cos’è l’amore di dieci professoroni contro quello di milioni di giovani? Lo vuoi capire che devi scendere a compromessi, o perderai tutto?

– Li chiami compromessi, quei tuoi album repellenti?

– Non mi interessa cosa ne pensi! Sapevo che saresti venuto qui solo per una canzone come _Happy Kids_. Forse volevo vederti. Forse _volevo_ farti buttare fuori dalle tue accademie…

– … _per farmi strisciare ai tuoi piedi?_

La furia lo accecò. Le si scagliò contro, ma lei l’aveva previsto, e si scansò mandandolo a sbattere contro l’armadio dietro di lei. Ma non corse verso la porta, cercando di scappare: cadde in ginocchio, di fronte a lui. Le cosce larghe. Le braccia strette vicino al busto per far risaltare ancora di più le tette racchiuse nel bustino.

– Duma – lo chiamò, due sillabe intrise di miele che racchiudevano mille armonie più intense di quanto mai avrebbero potuto essere le sue canzonette. Lo fissò con occhi identici ai suoi, grandi e castani, splendidi, al contrario di tutte le schifezze false che amava appiccicarci sopra quando si mostrava in pubblico come una bambolina dai colori fluo – Sono io a strisciare per te, se lo vuoi. Ma accetta di amarmi. La gioia, il piacere. Ti prego.

Con l’eco delle grida e delle sue parole che rimbalzava nella stanza, Duma rimase fermo a fissarla.

Non era così ipocrita da voler negare a lei o a se stesso l’esistenza di tutte quelle volte in cui al suo presunto amore aveva ceduto. C’era stato un tempo, così tanti anni prima, in cui erano inseparabili, felici, l’uno il mondo dell’altra; era stato allora che avevano iniziato a esplorare i loro corpi insieme, sondandoseli a vicenda, imparando piccole gioie brucianti e ritrovando quella sensazione primordiale di essere uniti come nel ventre della loro madre.

Cosa si fosse incrinato, nel loro rapporto, non era facile da comprendere. Il bivio si era allargato in modo spontaneo, seguendo le loro inclinazioni, e a quel punto la loro relazione era stata soltanto litigi e qualche occasionale ricaduta di passione di cui Duma rimproverava se stesso.

Mila, la sua bellezza e il suo calore erano sempre stati i suoi punti deboli. Averla ai suoi piedi aveva un che di perversamente soddisfacente. Ma quella volta non avrebbe ceduto.

– Ti accetterò quando ti sarai ripulita, Mila. Presentati a quell’intervista, o ci rivediamo in tribunale.

Ignorò le sue piagnucolanti preghiere di rimanere: non sarebbe sfuggita alla guerra donandogli del falso amore. Non più.


End file.
